The Emo Avatar and His Out of Character Gaang
by Kenny's SpaceCadet
Summary: Crackfic. Everyone in the Gaang has one of the others' personalities. Insanity ensues. Set during Western Air Temple.


This is just one giant piece of crack. I gave each character someone else's personality since I was thinking about the concept of making characters "out of character." Hahah. Hope you enjoy.

Bonus if you can figure out which personality is residing in each character! (I'm being sarcastic since it's pretty obvious.)

Takes place at somepoint in the Western Air Temple. Not that the time period really matters, which you will see momentarily.

* * *

><p><strong>The Emo Avatar and His Out-of-Character Gaang<br>**

Aang sat next to the campfire, morosely staring into the flames as he fiddled with his staff. Momo was curled up on his shoulder, occasionally squeaking.

"Aang? What's wrong?" said Toph gently, sitting down next to the Avatar.

"Toph, I just, I don't know how to restore my honor!" Aang said. He wrapped his arms around his knees, turning his head away from his friend.

"Aang, you're already restoring your honor by fighting against the Fire Lord," Toph said, smiling reassuringly and rubbing Aang's upper arm. "You're bringing hope back to the world. Monk Gyatso would be so proud if he could see what you're doing!"

Aang jerked away in anger. "Toph, you don't understand! I betrayed my entire nation and world when I ran away that day! I'll never be able to regain the honor I destroyed!"

Toph looked hurt. "Aang, I'm just trying to help..."

"WHO WANTS SEAL JERKY?" Katara interrupted, carrying a large plate of meat from an unspecified location and setting it down in front of Aang and Toph, who looked annoyed at her entrance. "Zuko got it from the market yesterday! It's DELICIOUS! Man, I love seal jerky! It's like being home at the South Pole! Aang, eat up! C'mon Toph!"

Aang took a piece of jerky sullenly; Toph was only a little more enthusiastic about the sudden entrance of food.

"I can't believe you guys eat that stuff," said Sokka, coming into the room. "It's so wrong to kill any living creature. That's why _I'm_ a vegetarian."

"Sokka, c'mon, it's the best thing ever! It's all meaty and salty and jerky-y and FULL OF MEAT!" Katara said, stuffing her face with jerky and shoving pieces into the mouths of Aang and Toph. Aang stood up and backed away quickly, muttering to himself about how insane everyone in this group was.

"EXCUSE ME, TWINKLETOES!" Zuko said. As he had entered the room to partake in seal jerky, Aang had backed into him. "Learn to watch where you're going!"

Aang leveled his darkest glare at the firebender. "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed," Aang said darkly before running out of the room with an emo expression on his face.

"What's with him?" Zuko asked, throwing a thumb over his shoulder to indicate that he was talking about Aang.

Toph had immediately grown quiet when Zuko entered. She threw him a distrusting glance before averting her eyes.

"HEY ZUKO! WANT SOME SEAL JERKY?" Katara yelled excitedly. Before Zuko could even nod "yes," Katara wrapped herself around the plate, saying, "TOO BAD! It's all mine! MUAHAHAH!"

"Zuko, stop making Katara be so annoying," Toph said. "It's all your fault! I'm gonna go find Aang and try to give him some hope!"

"Hey, stop blaming Zuko for everything, I'm annoying all by myself!" said Katara.

The group was quiet for a couple seconds before Katara realized what she had said and started yelling at Toph about how mean she was. Toph yelled back, and soon enough, Zuko had joined the fray as well. Even Appa, who was tethered off to the side away from the action, roared loudly at the sudden amount of noise.

"HEY! Calm down guys! We're about peace here!" Sokka said, calming everyone down. They all looked to him expectantly. "Now, who wants to go find some secret airbender tunnels and slide down them?" Sokka said, eliciting a cheer from the group.

"We don't have time to look for stupid tunnels!" said Aang's voice. He had returned to the room. "The comet is coming in just a few weeks and we need to be ready! Zuko, come teach me firebending!"

"Hey, you can't order me around," Zuko said dangerously. "Say 'pretty pretty please, most handsome and awesome firebender,' and maybe I'll consider it."

"He's the Avatar, you need to do whatever he says without question! He's the only one who brings any hope to this place! You're just Fire Nation, bringing death and destruction upon everyone you meet! Including... MY SECOND COUSIN'S FRIEND'S HUSBAND'S DOG WHO WAS KILLED AT BA SING SE WHEN THE FIRE NATION INVADED! I'll never forget the pain of losing Fido!" Toph shouted back, frustrated tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

Zuko glared, before twisting his face up unto a smug grin as he said, "Is that right... ROCKY?"

Toph exploded at this point and threw a massive boulder towards the firebender, who evaded it expertly. "MY NAME. IS NOT. ROCKY!"

"Oh right, sorry. RockETTE," Zuko said with the same arrogant expression adorning his face.

"AYEEAHHH!" That was Toph's war cry. Battle between the two benders commenced.

Sokka, Katara, and Aang all sighed from the sidelines. "They'll never change," Aang said morosely.

"At least we managed to distract Zuko from the seal jerky!" Katara said, stuffing her face again. "Man, I love meat!"

All action in the room stopped as every single person looked at (or, in Toph's case, felt) Katara and said, in unison, "You are the most disgusting person I have ever met."

Katara just glared and turned her body to hide her stash of jerky as she continued to eat.

Aang hit his own forehead with his staff at the gluttonous display. "This is the most dishonorable day yet! I hate being the Avatar! Why couldn't I have been born into a normal family who loved me, and how come I have to have a sister who thinks I'm a total waste of space and wants to kill me!"

"But, Aang," Sokka said slowly. "You don't have a sister."

Aang looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Sokka, you might be on to something."

"Sweet!" Sokka said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Break it up, lover boys," Zuko said, throwing Aang over his shoulder. "C'mon, Emo Toes, time to learn some firebending."

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

Can't get enough of completely stereotypical ATLA personalities residing in different bodies than they are supposed to, huh? Where did I come up with this? I don't even know.


End file.
